Crazy
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Maura comes home after a long day of work to find Jane singing in the kitchen.


Crazy

_By: BeForeverYoung_

* * *

Maura sighed as she got out of her car. It was a long day, she had waited all day for a tox report to come in but just as she was about to leave she got a call telling her they were backed up for the day and it would be in her desk in the morning. So right now Maura was beyond frustrated and as she walked up to her door and opened it all she could think of even doing is taking a hot bath and cuddling with Jane….

_All right!_

"What in the world…" whispered Maura as a blaring music sounded from kitchen. Taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat Maura walked towards the kitchen as the music still blared its lyrics.

_Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

Maura's eyes couldn't help but shoot wide as the curse word made it's way to her ears. Entering the kitchen with a remark about Jane's taste in music on the tip of her tongue but whatever she was about to say was cut short as she took in the site in the kitchen._  
_  
_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

There was her girlfriend, beautiful as always standing in the kitchen in nothing but a black wifebeater and a pair of black boy shorts singing along dancing and making dinner.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

Maura couldn't help but lean against the doorway and watch with a smile on her face as her girlfriend moved around the kitchen with much ease, must be a Rizzoli thing.

Jane bobbed her head to the music before smiling down at Joe Friday who was running around at her feet.

"Sing it Joe," called Jane to her dog who happily started barking.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Maura who finally got over her arousal induced brain finally listened and comprehended the lyrics her girlfriend was signing and she couldn't help the blush at the lyrics.

_Get the video  
fuck you so good  
Get the video  
fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch_

Maura usually detested Jane's constant use of profanity but seeing her like this. The way she was dressed, the way wild mane of hair shook side to side when she danced, the way her raspy voice sounded when she sang along to the rock song, Maura couldn't help but be 100% turned on.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on_

Maura pushed herself off the wall as walked into the kitchen quitley although she was pretty sure Jane couldn't hear a grenade go off in kitchen with how loud she had the music blasting.

_Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me_

Walking to their island she sat down at one of their stools, her hand resting under her chin as she continued to watch Jane.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on  
_

"You're crazy," sang Jane as she began to turn around to grab the last ingredients off the island, "but I like the way you…" she paused mid song as her eyes shot wide at the sight of Maura staring at her with passion filled eyes, "fuck me," sang Jane softly smiling at her girlfriend. Leaning forward she turned off the stereo.

"Hey babe didn't hear you come in," smiled Jane as she leaned over and kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

"I am surprised you could hear anything Jane," scolded Maura slightly, "Do you know over 40% of hearing loss can be directly correlated to prolonged exposure to loud music."

Jane let out a chuckle at her girlfriend before walking around the island and wrapping her arms around the back of Maura as Jane set her chin on Maura's shoulder.

"Yes well I only ever really jam to that song," whispered Jane tilting her head and placing a few lingering kisses on Maura's exposed neck.

Maura leaned back and moaned as she felt Jane suck on her pulse point.

"Yes even though I usually find you're cursing to be very unsettling I couldn't help but find you singing that song to be very arousing," rasped out Maura.

"Really," growled Jane as her hands began to roam over Maura's body.

"Yes," moaned out Maura as one of Jane's hand found its way to her breast.

"Hmmm," hummed Jane smiling into Maura's neck. "If I get this from Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry I can't help but think of what I would get if I sang to you Closer by Nine Inch Nails."

"Through every forest…Above the trees…Within my stomach…Scraped off my knees…I drink the honey, inside your hive...You are the reason I stay alive..." sang Maura softly.

Jane turned Maura in her stool so that she was facing her, "Maura Isles you listen to Nine Inch Nails!" teased Jane.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside…I wanna fuck you like an animal…My whole existence is flawed…You get me closer to God…" sang Maura her voice dropping down an octave laced with passion.

Jane stared at Maura in shock before reaching down and grabbing Maura off the stool and hoisting her up on the island as she pushed her way between her legs. Reaching forward Jane pulled Maura into a passionate before pulling back and whispering huskily, "That was so fucking hott Maura."

Maura kissed Jane lightly before pulling back, "Language Jane," scolded Maura softly smiling at her girlfriend.

"Sorry Honey," mumbled Jane almost out of reflex before pushing Maura back on the island and climbing on top of her. Leaning down Jane kissed Maura fiercely as she reached over and turned the radio back up as the song S.E.X started blaring in the back ground.

* * *

If you don't know the song S.E.X by Nickleback youtube it...it is a crazy hott song:)

Review!


End file.
